


Nohecharo

by sevenall



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiru had not dared hope, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nohecharo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts).



“We appreciate your dedication to duty,” the Adremaza said and Kiru could see nothing but sympathy in his eyes, same as the first time he had turned her down and every time after that.

The loss of esteemed colleagues with the “Wisdom of Choharo” had shocked and grieved her. She had not allowed herself to wonder what it might mean to her, personally. A disciplined mind could refrain from speculation, even as its owner counted the remaining dachenmazei in the Athmaz’are, and felt a spark of wild, unseemly hope at the Adremaza’s summon.

The disappointment now was no less keen for having been felt before. She had expected Cala to be chosen. She had forgotten about Dazhis.

“We understand and not,” she said, because while the message was clear, she would not and could not acknowledge its reason.

FIN


End file.
